Dipper Goes to Taco Bell
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. El título lo dice todo. Únicamente gente de criterio sumamente alto.


_Si estás leyendo esto, eso significa que acabas de renunciar a tu derecho de denunciar a SessKagome and Shade Shaw por este fic… Ups, lo leíste, ¿no? :D _

Todos hemos escuchado diferentes leyendas aquí.

Desde _My Immortal _hasta _Cupcakes. _Desde _Perla Shumajer _hasta_ JensenJensen _Algunos piensan que se trata de mitos urbanos para asustar a los lectores, grandes y pequeños… Yo les digo, mis pequeños, que son _reales. _Muy _reales. _

Yo les traje _una_ de esas _leyendas_.

_No, _no es una broma. _Sí, _es el original. Y _sí, _100% traducida al español.

**ADVERTENCIAS (Porque NUNCA está de más) Este fic tiene escenas bastante **_**hardcore. **_**Completamente y 100% MA. Sexo, parafilias, canibalismo y muerte. Si eres una persona sensible, ¿Qué diablos haces **_**aquí**_**? Niños, aténganse a mis advertencias. **

**Fuiste _advertido_.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dipper Goes to Taco Bell<strong>

**Autor: ****MASTAofTehcitrisFruits **(Presumiblemente)

**Traducción: Shade Shaw Reilly**

* * *

><p>Era un día normal en Gravity Falls, Oregón. Bueno, tan normal como Gravity Falls <em>podría<em> ser, de todos modos. Dipper Pines estaba leyendo su libro y Mabel, su hermana gemela, le preguntaba qué estaba haciendo.

—Dip, ¿vas a tener la nariz pegada a ese extraño libro tuyo todo el verano? ¡_Tienes_ que salir, _tener_ una aventura! —exclamó Mabel.

—Ahora no—dijo Dipper en voz baja—, estoy tratando de descifrar esto. —Estaba mirando a un criptograma que decía: "XSLFA QBE QXZL YBII". Dipper estaba completamente perplejo; no podía entender lo que significaba. Y eso era muy misterioso para él.

— ¡Tío Stan va a llevarnos a la cafetería de Linda Susan para cenar! — exclamó Mabel.

Sin embargo Dipper no estaba de humor para ir a esa cafetería. Había sido Fue humillado públicamente la última vez que fue, y él pensaba que la comida allí no era muy buena de todos modos. —Mabel, yo no quiero ir allí- replicó Dipper solemnemente—. Quiero ir a _otro_ lugar.

—Pero no hay _nada_ más en la ciudad… A menos que cuentes el Taco Bell cerca del bosque. — respondió Mabel.

— ¿Taco Bell? —Las cejas de Dipper se alzaron. Nunca había comido antes en Taco Bell, y desde que la semana pasada, tenía un antojo de comida mexicana por alguna razón—. ¿Por qué no vamos a Taco Bell _hoy_?- preguntó.

— ¿Taco Bell? —preguntó el Tío Stan—, ¿por qué tú quieres ir _allí? _Si allí huele como el cuarto de baño cuando se atasca.

— Había puesto mis panqueques ahí— gimió Mabel.

—Escucha, puedes ir a Taco Bell si eso quieres, pero luego _no_ vengas llorando cuando estés _oliendo_ a cebollas podridas.

—Está bien, lo haré—dijo Dipper con molestia.

—No dejes que la puerta te golpee en la salida—le gritó Tío Stan. Pero cuando él estaba saliendo de la Cabaña del Misterio, la puerta le golpeó en la salida— ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! —se escuchó decir a Tío Stan. Se estaba riendo.

…

De modo que Tío Stan y Mabel se fueron al comedor, mientras Dipper trataba de encontrar el restaurante mexicano Taco Bell. Lleva consigo su libro y un par de dólares en el bolsillo. Pero encontrar Taco Bell fue más difícil de lo que había pensado. Él había estado buscando por toda la ciudad durante lo que parecieron días. El Diario 3 no le estaba ayudando tampoco en su frustrante búsqueda… Hasta que vio un destello de _algo_, brillando a lo lejos en el bosque. Entró en el bosque.

— ¿Por qué habría un Taco Bell en el bosque? —se preguntó Dipper.

Después de caminar durante aproximadamente una hora, Dipper finalmente llegó a Taco Bell. Pero seguro que no se parecía a cualquier Taco Bell que hubiera visto _antes_: Estaba rodeado por completo por una barrera de árboles gigantes de roble, en un campo abierto, completamente diferente al característico terreno accidentado del bosque de Oregón. El campo abierto estaba cubierto con al menos tres capas de agujas de pino, algo que llamó la atención de Dipper. Metió la mano en las agujas de pino— ¡Ay! — gritó Dipper. Una de las agujas de pino le había dado un pinchazo. Dolió.

El restaurante, Taco Bell, parecía un silo (1) o algo así. Bueno, tenía una forma cilíndrica. El exterior tenía varias mesas para picnics enmohecidas y que parecía que nadie los utilizaba en absoluto desde hacía _años_. Dipper se acercó a la puerta del restaurante

— ¿Debo ir allí? —Se preguntó —, estoy empezando a tener dudas. ¿_Por qué_ hay un pequeño y desolado Taco Bell en este bosque, a varios kilómetros de la carretera? Pero supongo que es mi única opción. Mabel y Tío Stan probablemente estén en la cafetería ahora.

Y de hecho ahí estaban. Mabel se preguntaba por qué Dipper no había regresado todavía, pero a Tío Stan eso le importaba un cuerno.

Así que Dipper entró en el restaurante con algo de aprehensión. Pero luego se sintió aliviado al ver que el interior era normal, excepto por techo algo alto. También había clientes en el interior, pero Dipper pensaron que eso no sería _tan_ normal, tomando en cuenta de que el restaurante era muy aislado. Se acercó al mostrador. Sólo había un cajero trabajando en la máquina registradora. Un bastante viejo, al parecer un poco sordo, aburrido cajero. Dipper decidió lo que quería para comer, por lo que se acercó a la caja registradora.

—Disculpe, voy a ped…

— ¡SÓLO TENEMOS TACOS!

—Ok, supongo que pediré tendré un taco, entonces - dijo Dipper.

— ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! - gritó el cajero.

— ¡DIJE QUE QUIERO UN TACO! – gritó Dipper.

—Esta bien—dijo el cajero, para luego desparecer atrás por unos minutos. Cuando salió, llevaba el taco de Dipper—. Son un dólar—dijo el cajero. Dipper le dio el dinero, y fue a sentarse en la mesa menos dañada.

Mordió el caliente, picante, jugoso taco, lleno de verduras, puré, carne, suaves y tentadores frijoles negros y crema agria. Disfrutó de la sensación picosita de ese taco perfectamente cocinado, y todavía lo sentía en su boca después de que él se lo tragó. Pero cuando estaba a punto de darle una segunda mordida, sintió un movimiento de agitación dentro de su cuerpo, algo que había sentido a menudo cuando...

—_Uh oh_—Dipper se levantó, apresurándose a encontrar el baño—. Cielos, eso sí que _llegó_ rápido _ahí_. —se dijo.

Por alguna razón, los baños estaban escondidos en un rincón del restaurante, lejos del mostrador y lejos de la mesa estaba sentado Dipper. Cuando él entró, encontró que los baños estaban limpios, sorprendentemente _limpios_ para un restaurante de comida rápida. Y Dipper encontró esto bastante sospechoso. Todos los cubículos estaban llenos, y nadie estaba usando los orinales. Pero, justo en ese momento, alguien salió de una de las casetas. Dipper no le prestó mucha atención al tipo que había salido, pero este estaba vestido todo de negro, y levaba una bolsa de plástico con él. Dipper entró y cerró la puerta.

Desafortunadamente, él no _pudo _llegar a _tiempo. _ Observó sus pantalones y encontró lo _peor_.

—Diarrea—murmuró Dipper—._Yeeegh_.

Estaba a punto de salir del cubículo cuando notó un _bulto_ en sus pantalones. Se tocó el bulto, y una vez que lo tocó, supo _exactamente _lo que era: Era una erección.

Se encontró completamente excitado después de haberlo tocarlo, y comenzó a _tocarlo _un poco _más_. Pasado un rato, estaba tan excitado que ya estaba listo para una verdadera masturbación bien _hardcore. _No sabía lo que _era_ le estaba _excitando_… pero sabía que estaba muy _excitado_. Se quitó los pantalones cortos azules y su ropa interior sucia de mierda, revelando su mediano – más no pequeño – pene. La punta era brillante y roja, como la nariz de Rudolf, el reno de la nariz roja.

Dipper empezó a manosear a su pequeño Dipper (2) más rápido y duro. Más rápido y duro. Sus cinco dedos se movían a lo largo de este, bombeándolo. Las manos sucias de mierda y salsa de Dipper comenzaban a sentir gotas de pre-semen derramándose lentamente. Finalmente, el pene de tamaño mediano no pudo aguantar más, y estalló en una explosión de esperma. Había manchas grandes semen en todas las paredes del cubículo y Dipper se sentía orgulloso por ello. Había logrado venirse sobre sí mismo por primera vez, pero aún estaba molesto porque no había terminado sobre Wendy.

_"No", _pensó Dipper_. "Aún no es suficiente para mí. ¡Tengo que dejar salir todo esto!"_

Con su erección aún en pie, Dipper volvió a manosear a su pene. Fue mucho más rápido, y Dipper se llegó aún más rápido. Fue un orgasmo aún más grande que la vez anterior, y literalmente comenzó a llover la _semilla _de Dipper. Dipper se sentía más orgulloso, sintiendo que el corazón estaba a punto de estallar de todas las gotas de semen que caían del techo. Se sentía tan feliz como si fuera el día de la primera nevada del año. Sacó la lengua para _probar_ su semen, que brillaba gracias a la iluminación fluorescente defectuosa del baño. Lo probó, y pensó que era una de las mejores cosas que había _probado_ en el mundo, mejor que la barra de chocolate más grande, _mejor_ que el cerdo más raro, y _mejor_ que el taco que se estaba comiendo. Ahora no podía _parar_. _No_ podía irse _ahora_ y perderse de esta _gran aventura masturbadora_. Quería probar _más _semen. Tomó un puñado que chorreaba de la puerta del cubículo y se lo metió dentro de su sucia, y mojada boca.

Dipper tomó otro. Y otro. Y otro. Y otro. Estaba aún más excitado al comerse su _leche _y se vino otra vez. —Así que de donde viene—se dijo Dipper, observándose gracias a la puerta del cubículo la cara y hasta los dientes manchados de semen.

A Dipper se le ocurrió otra _idea_ para conseguir una más increíble y adulta experiencia _masturbadora_. E iba a ponerla en acción.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, juntó las piernas y las alzó, agarrando a su endurecido pequeño Dipper y metiéndoselo a la boca. Una vez que estaba firmemente adentro, Dipper empezó a chuparse el miembro _muy _duro. Lo chupó como esa piruleta él que había conseguido en la feria del condado hacía un tiempo. El sabor era muy _parecido_.

Las piernas estaban tan expertamente dobladas por encima del hombro que podría haber sido un contorsionista. Cuanto más chupaba su dura polla, más sus piernas temblaban de excitación. Finalmente, justo cuando estaba a punto de dislocarse gravemente, Dipper se llegó dentro de la boca. Fue lo mejor que _jamás_ había _experimentado_. Y siguió auto-chupándose a sí mismo.

Como él estaba estimulándose a sí mismo oralmente, accidentalmente se cayó a un lado del inodoro. Soltó su pene, resultando en una explosión de esperma que se regó por todo el suelo. El suelo estaba en gran parte cubierto por el semen de Dipper, tanto, que empezó a hacer un ángel de nieve en el semen, o, un ángel de semen. Un ángel de semen. Y se comía un poco de semen en el proceso.

Pero luego miró a su lado, y de inmediato se hizo tan fuerte que la punta roja estaba tocando su vello púbico apenas saliendo. Vio lo que estaba causando. Vio a su ropa interior, cubierta de mierda de color marrón oscuro. Levantó su ropa interior, que estaba en el suelo llena de mierda y manchada de semen, maravillándose de su magnífica belleza erótica. La mierda fue tan _bien _expulsada, tan _suave _en su pegajosidad marrón, tan _perfecta _que se sentía escurrirse entre las manos blancas de Dipper.

Él _quería_ su mierda.

Sostuvo la ropa interior de color marrón como si fuera un pez con un señuelo, y puso sus pegajosos labios blancos en la pegajosa mierda marrón. Su lengua y sus labios frotaban la mierda de su ropa interior, haciendo su boca todo un lío marrón-blanco. Mordía la mierda y lo chupaba en su boca. Era más estimulante que _ninguna_ otra _cosa_. Ahora sabía que no _necesitaba_ a Wendy, o Mabel, o cualquiera de las otras chicas de Gravity Falls. _Todo_ lo que él necesitaba era un gran montón de su propia mierda.

Él tomó un puñado de su mierda de entre sus nalgas (Tenía mucha diarrea) y comenzó a esparcirla sobre su pene. Cuanto más esparcía su mierda, se excitaba cada vez más. Una vez que su pene estaba completamente marrón, se vino otra vez. Se llenaron todas las esquinas y rincones posibles del cubículo del esperma de Dipper. Una vez más, Dipper tomó grandes puñados de semen entre sus manos y lo consumió a grandes tragos. Ahora Dipper volvió a cubrir con la pegajosa mierda todo su pene y vaya, él hizo un _muy _buen trabajo. Toda la _especita _sustancia marrón estaba en sus genitales y los testículos. Tuvo más orgasmos aquí y allá.

Ahora, sus hermosos genitales marrones, _necesitaban _ser _limpiado_s. Pero Dipper no tenía ningún material de limpieza a la _mano_, así que tuvo que chupar toda la mierda.

Se hizo pelotita y volvió a llevarse su erección a la boca, empezando a chupar. Esta vez se dedicó a lamer la mierda con la lengua, y tan pronto como la lengua tocaba su polla, él se venía. Se estaba divirtiendo _tanto_ que en ese baño que había _olvidado _quién era, dónde vivía, dónde estaba, o lo que estaba comiendo. _Todo_ lo que tenía en mente era su dulce esperma.

Se le ocurrió una gran idea.

Dipper tomó un puñado de diarrea y un puñado de semen, y los puso en el inodoro. Lo humedeció, pero antes de que se deshiciera totalmente, agarró el montón húmedo de mierda y semen y se lo metió en la boca. Dipper estaba comiéndose toda la mierda, semen y agua de inodoro, y estaba _delicioso_. Siguió haciendo por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, y en una de las veces, se golpeó la cabeza contra el borde del inodoro. Debe de haber sido el cerebro de Dipper el que fue golpeado en ese momento, pues en vez de tomar más mierda y semen dentro del inodoro, volvió a cubrir su pene con ellos de nuevo.

Quería _más_ de su pequeño Dipper, pero eso _sería_ un error _fatal_.

Una vez que estaba cubierto de nuevo, se lo puso en la boca y empezó a chupárselo. Pero lo hizo con demasiada fuerza. Como él estaba chupándose y orgasmeándose, accidentalmente se mordió su propio pene.

Tan pronto como probó la sangre, él interrumpió su _coitus_ y sacándoselo de la boca, vio a su pene lacerado. Vio la mezcla de sangre y semen que salía de ella, como lava de un volcán, y un pedazo que faltaba de este, señalándole. Dipper lo sostuvo, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Hizo una mueca ante ella, y lo miró horrorizado. Trató de encontrar una solución.

Se puso un poco más de diarrea y esperma sobre ella, pero eso no impidió que dejara de sangrar.

Dipper escupió el pedazo de pene que se había mordido y trató de cubrirlo con más mierda y semen, pero no funcionó. No importa cuántas veces intentó cubrirlo, todos los intentos fracasaron. Puso más de sus fluidos reproductivos en el muñón sangrante, pero eso sólo hizo que el pene se hinchara, como el dirigible de Goodyear. Dipper estaba lamiendo la sangre de su pene en un intento desesperado de detenerlo, pero la sangre venía más rápido de lo que podía lamer. Ahora estaba en dolor intenso, nada se _sentía _como _esto_. Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, sintiendo que nadie podía oírle. Gritaba cada vez más fuerte, diciendo: — ¡ME MORDÍ MI PENEEE!

Estaba enloqueciendo. Comenzó a dar golpes contra la puerta del cubículo, gritando "¡AYUDA!" lo más fuerte que podía. Después de unos 5 minutos, en medio de una gran mezcla de sangre, semen y mierda por el suelo, él estaba golpeando la cabeza contra la puerta. Los golpes sonaban más fuerte que la tormenta eléctrica, y sin embargo, nadie vino a ayudarle.

Dipper estaba solo en el baño, solo en cubículo, solo con su amado pene, ahora cerca de la muerte, y por desgracia, ya medio muerto. Después de un último golpe con la cabeza, el grito de Dipper era ahora tan silencioso como la víspera de Navidad. Se desplomó en el suelo, con los ojos en blanco y mirando al cielo sin ver, rodeado de la mezcla de su propia sangre, semen y heces.

...

La Cabaña del Misterio, Mabel se sentía muy preocupado por Dipper, así que salió para ir a buscarlo. Se dirigió hacia el bosque en primer lugar, (Ella sabía dónde estaba) y, sorprendentemente, llegó allí en menos tiempo que Dipper.

Al entrar en las puertas recién limpiadas, ella inmediatamente se dio cuenta del solitario taco con una sola mordida abandonado en una de las mesas, y de inmediato supo que era Dipper. Mabel se precipitó hacía el baño de hombres, (A ella le gustaba usar los orinales) y se precipitó en uno de los cubículos al azar. Entró en la que estaba su hermano. Mabel miró lo increíblemente sucio que estaban las paredes, era el establo. Se abrió paso por el tremendo lío de color marrón rojizo de los fluidos. Caminó alrededor de la cabina desordenado un poco, pero luego vio el espectáculo más horrible que podía imaginar.

El cadáver de Dipper.

Los ojos de Mabel se llenaron de lágrimas y se echó a llorar. Mientras sollozaba, se sentó sobre una pila de sangre, mierda y semen y miró a la cara sin vida de Dipper… Era hermoso, como sus suaves rasgos faciales suaves estaban complementados con un círculo de semen en sus labios.

—Oh, Dipper—dijo Mabel entre lágrimas—, déjame _limpiar_ esa cosa blanca de tus labios.

Mabel llevó la cabeza de Dipper hasta la de ella y lo besó. Después de retirarse, a Mabel le gustó y lo besó de nuevo. Ella no quería dejar ir a Dipper. No _ahora_. No _ahora _que él acababa de morir. ¡Él era su hermano, después de todo!

Sostuvo el cadáver desnudo de Dipper entre sus brazos, y ella sintió una sensación de hormigueo dentro de sí misma, en un lado sucio secreto de sí misma. _"__…A nadie le importará hacemos esto, ¿no? Él está muerto, y sabe lo sabría en este retrete público…"_ pensó Mabel. Inmediatamente llegó una respuesta.

Acercó la cabeza de Dipper hasta la suya y lo volvió a besar, solo que esta vez, fue un beso francés. Una vez Mabel terminó, colocó el cuerpo en el suelo, para luego ella misma echarse en el mismo, sintiendo el montón de fluidos en su piel. Mabel comenzó a besar frenéticamente a Dipper, con tanto ímpetu que parecía que Dipper estaba vivo. Su traviesa lengua entró en la boca del difunto Dipper, raspando y saboreando la mierda y el esperma de entre los dientes y paredes bucales de la boca de Dipper. Se bajó su larga falda fluorescente, sacándosela lentamente y arrojándola contra la pared, quedándose pegada ahí por el semen.

Mabel reveló su dulce, limpia, expuesta y virgen vagina. Tomó el cadáver de Dipper, sobretodo su eternamente sangrante pene y acercándolo a su cérvix. Se frotó el clítoris con él para excitarse antes de insertárselo adentro, hasta que quedara firmemente puesto. Una vez que estaba totalmente adentro, sintió una enorme alegría. Le encantaba la sensación de _perder_ su virginidad con el cuerpo de su hermano muerto, y comenzó a tener una sensación más excitante y extraña.

Ella perdió. Ella finalmente lo perdió.

Gritó de felicidad, y comenzó a darle otro beso francés a Dipper, esta vez con tanta fuerza que su lengua casi tocaba la úvula de Dipper. No paraba de aferrarse, meterse y sacarse su lacerado pene de su vagina, mientras entrelazaba y lengua dentro de la boca de su hermano. Siguió auto-penetrándose con el _palo_ de Dipper. La sangre estaba en sus paredes de su útero, sin darse cuenta de nada. No _quería_ dejar el cuerpo, no _ahora_. Ella se mataría si eso significaba que estaría en en un _perpetus coitus _siempre.

Si tan solo Dipper _pudiera_ besarla _también_. .

Después de lo que pudo ser como una hora, Mabel bajó la mirada hacia el pene que ahora estaba en bastante mal estado. Mabel no podía apartar la mirada de él. Ahora estaba hinchado al tamaño de su cabeza, con una mezcla de los colores del arco iris, y todavía escupiendo sangre de forma inverosímil.

Mabel vomitó sobre él, algo que solo lo empeoró. Se hizo más y más grande.

—Oh, Dipper—dijo Mabel suavemente. Entonces empezó a gritar.

Se horrorizó ante lo que veía y volvió a vomitar de nuevo. Trató de poner una mezcla gigante de sangre, semen, vómito y heces sobre el pene para detenerlo, pero no funcionó. Trató de chupar todo lo que contenía, pero se encontró _disfrutando_ del sabor de la sangre del pene de Dipper. Siguió chupándolo, saboreando la sangre, tocando y acariciando el musculo eréctil muerto de Dipper. Estaba estática y exultante. Estaba más _feliz_ de lo que nunca había estado en su vida. Más feliz de lo que _jamás _había sido.

En medio de su deleite, la puerta de baño empezó a abrirse. Mabel se dio cuenta de esto.

— ¿Eh? —se preguntó a sí misma.

La puerta se abrió (no estaba con la tranca puesta. Mabel empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Ella no quería ir a la cárcel por necrofilia, ella era _sólo_ una niña… una niña que mordió y _tragó_ más de lo que podía _masticar_. Había decidido hacerlo, después de haber deseado a su hermano gemelo durante _tanto_ tiempo. Si se trataba de la policía, no tendría _ninguna _esperanza. Esperaba que no fuera _más_ que otro empleado de Taco Bell, que tal vez pudiera escucharla y ayudarla a escapar de ahí.

La puerta del cubículo finalmente se abrió de golpe. De pie frente a ella, había un hombre vestido de negro. Tenía el logo Taco Bell cosido a la izquierda de su chaqueta de lana. Llevaba zapatos que chirriaba en todo el piso del baño, y llevaba gafas de sol oscuras. El misterioso hombre se acercó a ellos lentamente. Mabel se puso inmediatamente, con el miedo y la sangre perfectamente pintados en su rostro.

El hombre miró a Mabel por un largo tiempo, hasta que finalmente dijo: — ¿Qué se supone que _está _haciendo en este baño, jovencita?

Mabel estaba ahora temblando de horror. Miró el desnudo, violado y muerto cuerpo de Dipper, para luego volverse hacia el hombre vestido de negro. —Mi… Mi-mi he-hermano, yo… y-yo n-no que-quería ha-hace-cerlo—tartamudeó Mabel, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos. El hombre se acercó más a la cara de Mabel. —. S-señor, es m-mi es-espacio pe-pe-personal.

El hombre estaba inspeccionando una mancha roja en la mejilla de Mabel. Después de varios segundos, el hombre apoyó su mano en el, arrastrando su dedo en ella, y poniendo el dedo en la boca.

—_Sangre_—susurró el hombre para sí mismo.

— ¿Q-qué est-tá dici-ciendo, se-señor? —preguntó Mabel, sin entender lo que estaba diciendo.

—Pequeña, ¿sabes lo que _está_ en tu mejilla? —le preguntó el hombre.

Mabel hizo lo mismo que el misterioso hombre le hizo a su mejilla, y le dijo: —E-es sa-sangre.

—Y con la sangre en tu mejilla, ¿no te ha desarrollado un… digamos… un _deseo _por su sabor? —le preguntó el hombre suavemente. Mabel no se dio cuenta del cincel retráctil que tenía en su mano derecha.

— Uhm… N-no… Y-yo n-n-no quería, y-yo solo…

—Ssssh … - la tranquilizó el hombre— ; Si te _gusta_ su adictivo sabor, ¿por qué no lo _dijiste_?—Y sin previo aviso, el hombre le cortó a través del pecho con el cincel. Ella gritó por el espantoso dolor. La sangre empezó a filtrarse por de la corte diagonal, casi cubriendo su estómago— . _Puedes_ _lamer_ eso. Tu sangre probablemente sabrá _mejor_ que la de ese chico—agregó señalando a Dipper. Entonces el hombre le dio otro corte, esta vez sobre de su cara.

Mabel gritó de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte.

—Ahora puedes tener toda la sangre que _quieras_. Y sólo para asegurarme de que estarás en completo silencio… —El hombre le cortó el cuello.

Mabel no gritó esta vez.

El hombre metió las manos en su cuello, abriéndoselo hasta las clavículas y le sacó tres cuerdas vocales. El hombre las enrolló entre las manos y saltó la cuerda con ellos, mientras rozaba la cara de Mabel varias veces. Como el rostro estaba tan cortado que su nariz se había caído cercenada, el hombre _decidió_ que era tiempo para la _revisión_. Sacó un cuchillo grande y lo enterró de golpe justo entre las cejas de Mabel. El hombre agarró el mango del cuchillo, todavía en su rostro, y comenzó a torcerlo, haciéndole un corte profundo. El hombre puso toda su fuerza en ello, puesto que _sabía _que era más _difícil_ en primer lugar. Trató de hacerlo _bien_ al cortar horizontalmente la piel, pero por desgracia quedó como _tal _y _como _le hubiera gustado.

La cabeza de Mabel estaba ahora dividida a la mitad, con la parte superior de su cráneo expuesto y violentamente cortado, por lo que se podía ver perfectamente su cerebro dentro del cráneo. Tres piezas de músculo y carne todavía estaban unidas al cuero cabelludo de Mabel, por lo que el hombre los cortó. El cuero cabelludo ahora era delgado como la piel, y todavía lleno de pelo de ella. Colgó el cuero cabelludo de Mabel en la perilla de la puerta del cubículo tras lograr arrancarlo con la mano. Sería su _premio_, lo guardaría para sí mismo como su trofeo.

Ahora el hombre estaba preparado para el resto del cuerpo. Lo que quería hacer ahora era que _lloviera_. No _llover _agua si eso es lo que _piensas. _ Él quería que _lloviera _otra _cosa_. Agarró con ambas manos los pechos no completamente desarrollados y luego comenzó a cortar los pezones de Mabel. Una vez hubo terminado, la sangre comenzó a salir, como el géiser _Old Faithful_ (3). Estaba asombrado por la _maravillosa _vista de la fuente de la sangre que había hecho de esos pequeños pechitos y se puso a bailar alrededor del cubículo, dando un salto sobre cada mancha de fluido que estaba en el suelo.

Cuando la sangre comenzaba a fluir un poco menos, el hombre se trasladó a las piernas. Tras colgar los pezones de Mabel al lado del cuero cabelludo (serían su premio _también_), comenzó a cortar las piernas de Mabel.

Empezó a cortar, moviéndose más _rápido_ que un piloto de carreras en una pista de asfalto liso. Cortes alargados fueron apareciendo en sus rodillas hasta que fue _expuesto_ el hueso del fémur. En ese momento, sus piernas y su cuerpo _sólo _estaban _unidos _por una fina línea de _cartílago_. Entonces el tipo se dedicó a los pies. Con el cuchillo tan afilado como una hoja de afeitar, cortó, _uno _por_ uno_, los pequeños dedos del pie. El cuerpo de Mabel estaba perdiendo _tanta_ sangre que empezó a _hundirse _como un globo desinflado. Ahora donde más _salía_ era desde los dedos cercenados de los pies. La sangre de los pies estaba haciendo un mar de rojo en el suelo.

El hombre, ahora con su chaqueta negra de lana completamente salpicada de rojo, clavó el cuchillo en el pie izquierdo de Mabel. Comenzó a hacer _otro_ corte, similar a lo que le hizo a su cuero cabelludo, es decir horizontalmente. Esta vez el corte le salió mucho _mejor_ que el que hizo en el cuero cabelludo. Repitió la operación con el otro pie y luego los colgó al lado del cuero cabelludo y los pequeños pezones.

Los pies de Mabel eran ahora un gran _lío_ de carne, músculos, sangre y nervios. Mabel (que _todavía_ estaba _viva_) tenía la cara ahora completamente expuesta a todos los cortes que le estaba haciendo. El hombre se quedó mirándola un momento, observando la sangre que cubría totalmente su pecho; Ya que en realidad sí _tenía_ un alma en realidad, en el fondo… él no _quería_ someter a la niña a la _miseria_ que estaba a punto de soportar. Así que tomó el cuchillo largo y la apuñaló en el medio de su pecho, _justo _donde estaba su corazón. La sangre que se derramó de ella fue mucho _más_ que la que salió desde sus pezones.

Una vez que la mayor parte de la sangre salió, el hombre bajó _hacía_ la ensangrentada vagina de Mabel.

Esta vez _usó _el cuchillo con _mucho _más _cuidado_: Se colocó _cerca_ de la zona de donde estaba su cuello uterino y metió la hoja del cuchillo hasta el fondo de su _agujero_. Metido completamente en la húmeda _cueva_ de Mabel, el hombre empezó a girar el cuchillo, cortando las paredes de la _cámara uterina_ de Mabel. La punta se puso finalmente en su interior, y, con mucho cuidado, cortó cada _una_ de las trompas de Falopio de Mabel.

Fue un trabajo _duro_. Tuvo que ser muy _cuidadoso_. Lo había hecho muchas veces _antes_, pero hoy no _era_ su mejor día. Se había cortado accidentalmente cuando cortaba uno de los lados de la vagina de Mabel, cuando estaba tratando de cortar el músculo externo que lo rodeaba. El hombre estaba muy _avergonzado_.

—Mierda, ojalá que _nadie_ se dé cuenta de _esto_—murmuró. Tomó el cuchillo y lo sacó del _agujero_ de Mabel, junto con sus ovarios y las dos trompas de Falopio clavadas en la brillante hoja cubierta de sangre.

El hombre sacó una gran bolsa de basura de plástico y limpió el cuchillo en él, por lo que los _contenidos_ que _había _clavados en él irían a parar _dentro_ de la bolsa. Pero desde mango hasta la hoja del cuchillo estaban de sangre más de lo que habitualmente había. Posó la mano en el hombro derecho de Mabel.

—Perfecto —se dijo el hombre ominosamente.

El hombre sacó un par de guantes de vinilo y se los puso. Agarró el cuchillo con fuerza, sintiendo unas _fuertes _ganas de hacer un corte aún más _profundo_ de los que había _antes_. Después de un rato de _cortar, cortar _y_ cortar_… el cuchillo del hombre finalmente logró salir a TRAVÉS al otro lado del _mismo _hombro.

Una vez que el hombre vio el trabajo que él hizo, arrojó el brazo derecho en su bolsa de basura. Sentía un gran _orgullo_, sentía que podía alcanzar fácilmente su _meta_, así que se fue al otro lado del cuerpo de Mabel y comenzó a cortar el _otro_ brazo. Sorprendentemente fue más _fácil _de _sacar _que el otro, y una vez que se logro hacerse con él, lo metió junto a su compañero en la bolsa de basura.

El cuerpo de Mabel era ahora casi seco, debido a _toda_ la pérdida de sangre. El hombre sabía _esto_, y pensó que debía _conseguir_ una bolsa más grande… Ahora para las piernas. El hombre hizo lo mismo con las piernas, y se _sentía_ como cada extremidad fuera cada vez más fácil de cortar que la anterior. Una vez que ambas piernas fueron arrancadas, el hombre las metió en la bolsa. El cuerpo de Mabel ya estaba totalmente _seco_. Casi _toda_ la sangre de su cuerpo había _desaparecido_.

Acercándose al cuerpo desmembrado de Mabel, la abrazó con fuerza, _lamiendo _todo rastro de sangre que quedaba en su cara y pecho, para finalmente meter el cuerpo dentro de la bolsa.

El hombre, ahora _notando_ el cadáver de Dipper en el suelo, pensó: _"Él debe haber de causado __**todo**__ esto de las paredes…. __**Otro**__ no haría daño". _Y comenzó a _cortar_ los apéndices, genitales y extremidades de Dipper. Lo hizo en el mismo _orden_ y de la misma _manera_ que con Mabel. Lo hizo esta vez de forma rápida, y lo puso _todo_ en la bolsa también.

Ahora era el momento de _limpiar_.

Como se pueden _imaginar_, ese cubículo del baño era un _colosal _lío de fluidos. El hombre tomó un cincel grande y empezó a raspar _todo _el semen de las paredes para luego meterlos en la bolsa. Le tomó un tiempo _largo_, cerca d horas. Una vez que lo había hecho, necesitaba _limpiar_ el piso, así que salió un momento del cubículo y trajo consigo un trapeador que había traído con él todo el tiempo. Secó todo el lío de semen, sangre, mierda y vómito, metiéndolo _todo _en la bolsa, _hasta_ que los pisos y las paredes parecían _respetables_, lo suficientemente _limpios _para tratarse de un baño de restaurante de comida rápida, de todas formas.

El hombre salió un poco de limpiador de inodoros y limpió la taza del inodoro, ya que estaba mucho más _sucio _que el propio cubículo. Después de unos minutos, la limpieza del cubículo de baño había terminado y _todo resplandecía _de limpio como un coche nuevo.

Salió del cubículo, listo para buscar a su _próxima_ víctima.

Salió del cuarto de baño, y fue a la cocina de atrás de Taco Bell.

Al entrar allí se acercó una máquina que había en la esquina. Era una máquina de aspecto _extraño_. Tenía una manivela en uno de los lados, un embudo en la parte superior, _algo _con forma de un taco en otro lado, cerca de lo que parecía ser una cinta transportadora.

— ¿Por qué _siempre_ tengo que hacerlo _todo_ yo? —se preguntó el hombre.

Colgó su chaqueta manchada de sangre y se quitó sus gafas de sol, revelando uniforme de empleado de Taco Bell que llevaba debajo. Estaba impecable. Tomó la bolsa, y, uno por uno, comenzó a poner las partes de ambos _cuerpecitos _desmembrados dentro el embudo. Una vez que la bolsa estaba medio vacía, siguió poniendo más partes y cosas dentro de ella; Sólo que esta vez… empezó a darle vueltas a la manivela. Una vez que la bolsa estaba vacía, ya _habían _fuera hecho dos tacos _hechos_.

No _eran_ realmente _tacos_. En realidad eran partes de cuerpo humano con forma de _tacos_.

Estos bajaron por la cinta transportadora y el empleado, usando unos aerosoles, comenzó a _pintarlos_. Una vez que llegaron al _final _de la cinta transportadora, se veían como tacos _auténticos_.

El hombre agarró a uno de los _"tacos"_, lo envolvió en papel secante y se dirigió a la parte delantera del mostrador. Se lo entregó al viejo cajero y luego volvió a entrar en las profundidades de la cocina.

— ¡Aquí está su TACO, señor! —le dijo el cajero alegremente al grasoso cliente que tenía en frente.

— ¡Gracias! —contestó Soos, entregándole el dinero al cajero.

…..

**Auhor's Note: **

(1) Edificio alto y con forma tubular usada para almacenar grano.

(2) "Su Johnson" (_"His Johnson"_) en el original.

(3) _Old Faithful _(Traducido como "Viejo Fiel"), es uno de los géiseres más conocidos de los 100 que se encuentran en el Parque Nacional Yellowstone, situado en Wyoming, E.E.U.U. Este expulsa agua cada hora durante un periodo de 5 minutos y alcanza alturas de 55 hasta 75 metros.


End file.
